


Angel Dirt

by ConfusedTabaxi



Series: Meg's Angel Advice [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels mate for life, Awkwardness, Established Castiel/Meg Masters, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grace is an Angels Soul, Humor, M/M, Megstiel - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sabriel - Freeform, Soulmates, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wingfic, established megstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedTabaxi/pseuds/ConfusedTabaxi
Summary: Continuation of 'How to Groom an Angel's Wings'Meg, Cas, Sam, and Gabriel lent against the Impala, listening as the motel owner screamed at Dean after checking the state of the rooms. They managed to catch the odd word about broken fixtures, fittings, and something about a cult and, what kind of people brought livestock to a motel for sacrifice? They shared sheepish glances, trying to hide their amusement.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Meg's Angel Advice [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728196
Kudos: 28





	Angel Dirt

  
Castiel threw Meg down on the motel room bed, caging her body with his and trailing kisses and nibbles over her jaw and neck. He had already made quick work of discarding his clothes in haste to be close to his demon. Running his hands through her hair, he kissed her deeply, his deep blue eyes shining with desire as he helped free her from her clothes, tearing off her purple tank top in desperation. He wanted her touch, _needed_ her touch.

Meg huffed in feigned annoyance, her eyes flicking to black, “Someone’s eager,” she chuckled, “that was my favourite top.”

“Back at the diner…” Castiel started, his voice a deep growl.

“Did all that wing grooming talk get you all hot under the collar, feathers?” she purred, reaching up to gently stroke the sensitive spot between his shoulder blades.

He looked down at her seriously, “You know I enjoy my wings being groomed; however it is a private and intimate act between soulmates, and my brother should have been the one to instruct Sam. I felt uncomfortable discussing such matters with him.”

Meg bit her lip seductively and carded her hand through his hair, softly scratching the back of his scalp, “C’mon Clarence,” she purred, “…it’s not like Sammy can go to Dean with this stuff… he’s not the one with an angel boyfriend. Besides, he wanted to surprise Gabriel, so I helped him out a little.” 

Castiel’s phone pinged and he growled with frustration, _‘Hey little brother, I’ve got a little something for you and Meg to enjoy together.’_ Castiel groaned, “I’ll be right back.”  
  
“Clarence, you’re still…” and with a sound of wings he vanished from the motel room, “…naked,” Meg grinned to herself and grabbed her magazine. Sam and Gabriel were about to get one hell of a surprise.  
  


* * *

  
There was a rustle of feathers and Castiel appeared in the Winchester’s hotel room. Dean was off with some chick he’d picked up at the diner, whilst Sam and Gabriel were making out passionately on one of the beds.

“What the hell Cas?” Sam exclaimed, “What have we said about knocking?”

Castiel shifted awkwardly, “Sorry to interrupt… Gabriel has something for me.”

Gabriel sighed, “I sent that message hours ago Cassie…” he nodded towards the table, “…over there. A little something for you and Meg. Oh and next time you arrive unannounced… put some clothes on okay? I really didn’t need to see _that_ much of you, little brother. Now take it and _get out,_ ” he hissed.

He looked down with realisation and covered himself sheepishly, nodding. Walking over to the table, he picked up a small glass teardrop shaped vial filled with a golden liquid, “Gabriel?” he questioned, squinting in confusion.

“For your wings… _now go,”_ he hissed in response.

With a nod and a flutter of feathers Castiel vanished.

“Now, where was I?” Gabriel smirked.  
  


* * *

  
Castiel returned to the motel room he was sharing with Meg. She raised an eyebrow, “Betcha gave the boys a shock.”

“I.. um... Gabriel gave me something for us to use.” Castiel held out the small vial, the golden liquid glittering like jewels in the dim lights of the motel room.

“Oh did he?” Meg’s eyes lit up as she took it from Castiel’s hand, “What is it?” she asked. 

“I believe it is for my wings. It contains oils for grooming and sensual scents for arousal.”

“Sensual scents, huh?”

A devious smile crossed her face.

Castiel sat next to Meg on the bed, “Please Meg,” he begged, gently taking her hand in his and placing a soft kiss across her knuckles, “You know this is a very intimate act. I would prefer it if you take it as seriously as you normally do.”

“Hmm… where’d my horny angel go?” Meg mused, running a hand over the angel’s five o’clock shadow.

Castiel shivered with pleasure, already aroused and placed a soft kiss on her lips, “Please?” he demanded.

“You know I will,” she said softly.

Since falling in love with Castiel, the demon had gained a softer, more vulnerable side she would only reveal when they were alone. Her sarcastic remarks softened, and she slowly learned not to fight his affections and to accept them, which lead to the best sex she had ever experienced. Over time she began to realise it was privilege it was to see an angel’s wings without being smote, especially as she was still a demon and their relationship was disapproved of by their respective families and Dean Winchester, although Sam; and Castiel’s brother Gabriel had been more accepting.

The very first time she had touched them she had been overwhelmed with a mixture of terror, astonishment and adoration, the grace and power contained within them initially burning her before surrounding her like a warm blanket. Meg assumed Castiel had accidentally revealed his wings losing control during sex, but he had told her he loved her and wanted her to become his mate. The demonic nature inside her made her recoil and desperately want to flee, despite her love for him. She laughed awkwardly, fighting back with sarcasm to start with but seeing the hurt in his eyes she relented and confessed he was her unicorn – but she would rather not be called his ‘mate’ as she wasn’t an overgrown bird.

“Step back and shield your eyes,” Castiel instructed.

Meg stepped back and shielded her eyes as the atmosphere in the room shifted, the scent of ozone, cotton, and crackles of electricity filling the air, momentarily burning her skin as Castiel made his large obsidian wings corporeal, the tips almost touching each side of the motel room. No matter how many times she saw them it took her breath away. His wings impressive and intimidating, the feathers dark as night, yet in the right light, iridescent flashes of pinks, greens, blues and purples ran through them.

“D’you wanna sit for this or lay down, Clarence?”

“I can sit. I’ll lay down if needed.”

“’kay then…” she replied, positioning herself behind him, “You ready?”

Castiel nodded and tucked his wings in slightly to make it easier for Meg to reach. She gently ran her fingers gently down his spine causing him to shudder, “Let me know if it gets too much and you want me to stop.”

“No… d-don’t stop, Meg.” 

Turning her attention to the left wing first, Meg gently scratched the feathers along the top of the wing bone and down to the wrist firmly squeezing the gland at the joint to release the oils that kept his wings in good condition. Castiel groaned with pleasure, leaning back to nuzzle her cheek and press himself closer into her naked body, his skin flushed with sweat. 

“You still doin’ okay Cas?” she asked gently, placing soft kisses and nibbles on his shoulder and neck.

Castiel sighed quietly and nodded in response.

Meg ran her fingers through his soft, downy feathers gently, one by one, the oil making them shimmer like glitter in the soft lamplight, “I’m going to make sure I get _every single feather,_ ” she teased.., “...and then we can use that oil Gabriel gave you, ‘kay.”

“Y-yes please.”

Castiel shuddered under her caress as she meticulously and tenderly groomed his left wing, the grace contained within curling around her hands, licking her hands like a cold blue fire as it fought the darkness within her, no longer burning but soon settling in harmonic dance with her demonic soul as she worked on the flight feathers.

Meg chucked quietly to herself as the thought crossed her mind that he was like a giant cat, as his wings twitched and his back arched into her touch, moaning softly as she continued to stroke the oils into his long flight feathers.

“Meg, I think I need to lie down… I am very aroused, and I am not sure how much longer I can keep control.” 

Meg gently kissed his shoulder, snaking one arm around his waist to gently cup his growing erection and nibbled his ear, “Mmm… so you are. I love it when you lose control.”

Shifting slightly, he moved to lay on his stomach before she straddled his butt, his shoulder muscles twitching as he shifted to move his wings into a more comfortable position.

“’kay, gonna start on the other wing before we use the nice stuff.”

“Yes. Thank you Meg.”

Leaning over, Meg set to work grooming Castiel’s right wing. Taking her time she released the oils and continued to carefully work it into his feathers, running her fingers through each one carefully and smoothing any that stuck out down and removing loose feathers as she went.

Castiel bit into the pillow, trying to restrain himself from the orgasm threatening to overwhelm him.

“Easy there Cas, do you need to take a break?”

“Want…” he mumbled.

Meg stopped and sat back, still straddling his hips, “’kay we can stop.”

“NO!” he managed to yelp, “Don’t stop. Want… you… after.”

“Shh, don’t get your feathers in a flap,” she hushed, gently placing soft licks and nips down his back.

Castiel moaned under her touch; fighting between pressing his body against her and grinding against the sheets. Meg could feel his grace shifting and curling around her body, no longer burning her skin, instead sending a wave of warmth and a tingling sensation all over.

“Gonna use the good stuff now, angel. Looks like you could do with a back massage too… you are so tense. It’s been a while since we’ve done this, no wonder you’re all worked up.” She carefully opened the oil, the sensual smell of jasmine, amber and vanilla filling the room and heightening the arousal for both of them. “Oh wow… this is… this is amazing,” she breathed, “I’ve never smelled anything like it.”

Humming in response, he was unable to form coherent words as he allowed himself to relax slightly.

Slowly, Meg drizzled some over his back and through his wings causing him to startle at the cold oil on his warm skin. The air around them changed and became charged as Meg continued to smooth the oils through his feathers, stroking along the wing bone and firmly massaging his shoulders, back down to his glutes, unknotting every muscle as she went.  
  
Castiel began to moan deeply with pleasure as Meg lay herself down on his back, her body pressing into his; stretching out she placed her arms on either wing, clutching at the wing bone as she kissed and nipped at his ears and neck. He growled, hips gyrating into the musty blankets, no longer able to control the growing heat in his lower stomach. Castiel cried out as he reached orgasm so powerful the television, mirrors and lights shattered, and he ripped the pillow apart with his hands and teeth, sending white feathers cascading through the air along with dark feathers moulted during Meg’s grooming. Slowly his wings retracted back into the ethereal plain as his breath returned to normal.

“Someone enjoyed himself,” she drawled, rolling off his hips and onto her side. She gently brushed his scalp with her nails, her brown eyes sparkling.

“That was…” he started, “…thank you. Let me show you how grateful I am.” Before Meg could speak he was on top of her, caging her petite body under his.

“My Meg,” he hummed possessively, as he brushed stray brown curls from her face and neck. He kissed her tenderly, tracing her jaw with his lips down to her neck where he left his mark.

They held each other tightly and burying themselves in each other’s arms they rocked together in a deep, fiery, yet tender passion; losing themselves in the comfort of their embrace. Meg clung onto Castiel fiercely, their tongues dancing in each other’s mouths; Castiel’s thrusting picked up slightly as he could feel Meg’s body stiffening towards orgasm and Meg’s legs tightened around his hips in response. Digging her fingers into Castiel’s back she came quietly with a gasp and a shudder, gushing onto the mattress below her and pulling him down firmly with her legs, wanting to keep him deep inside; the angel following with final small thrusts his wings briefly reappearing in a shower of feathers once more.

They lay together in silence for several minutes, still as one, in a tight embrace and neither wanting to part but knowing they should. Meg crushed Castiel to her chest, one hand across his back and one in his hair as he whispered words of love and adoration, face buried in her neck and hair.

“If this is my reward for grooming your wings, we should really do this more often,” she grinned.

Castiel furrowed his brows, “If you are referring to sexual intercourse, then this is something we perform regularly even without wing grooming.”

“Shut up,” she ordered as she moved in for another deep kiss.

Castiel gazed down lovingly at his demon below him, his blue eyes seemed to glow in the soft light flowing from outside. He kissed her softly on the lips repeatedly, “Meg?”

“What is it Cas?” she asked, gently stroking his cheek with her hand.

“I-I love you, Meg”

“I… y’know… you too.”  
  


* * *

  
The angel and hunter lay together naked on the motel room bed. Sam ran his hand through Gabriel’s long blonde hair and pulled him down for a soft deep kiss. Gabriel chuckled softly, golden eyes staring into the hunters hazel eyes. They had just about recovered from Castiel’s interruption and the mix of embarrassment and amusement.

“I really did not need to see _that_ much of my best friend,” Sam moaned.

Gabriel narrowed his eyebrows, “Well I didn’t need to see that much of my little brother… though I gotta say my brother chose his vessel well… Meg is a lucky lady… demon… whatever,” he smirked.

Sam wrinkled his nose in disgust, “Way too much information Gabe… I was really trying _not_ to look.”

Gabriel laughed and gazed at Sam, “Sammich?” he questioned, “You ready to groom my wings?”

He smiled and nodded, and kissed him softly, “Yeah, of course Gabe.”

Gabriel nodded and moved to the end of the bed with a little uncertainty, “You’ll need to cover your eyes. I don’t want to smite you accidently”

Sam nodded and did as he was asked. The room glowed white and there was a high-pitched ringing and a flutter of feathers as six-golden wings unfurled, “I’ve never done this willingly for anyone but my siblings before,” he said softly, “…there is the whole wings popping out when I lose control during sex thing… but this…”

Sam was awestruck. Although he had seen Gabriel’s wings briefly during sex, he had never touched them. The six wings were massive, the largest at the top a darker, richer gold, and decreasing in size with the smaller wings at the bottom, the gold shimmering with iridescent rainbows. Gabriel pulled him gently onto his lap and Sam reached out tentatively to touch the largest wing; running his hand along the tiny feathers that coated the wing bone. Gabriel shuddered with pleasure breath hitching as he looked up at the taller man straddling his lap. Gone was his cocky bravado replaced with something soft and tender, a tender look in Gabriel’s golden eyes and raking his fingers gently through Sam’s floppy brown hair, pulled him in for a deep kiss. He could still taste the sour notes of bourbon and a hint of cotton candy on his tongue as he deepened the kiss.

Pushing Sam down onto the bed, Gabriel licked his lip, “Before you groom my wings, let me thank you Sammy.”

Slowly, Gabriel moved his mouth down Sam’s tanned lithe body, nipping, kissing and licking as he went, focusing on each nipple of his toned chest and biting them gentle making them stand to attention. Sam whimpered with pleasure as Gabriel’s large wings tickled his sides and thighs, never breaking eye contact. The angel gave a devious grin and chuckle as he licked the pre-cum of the tip of Sam’s slit before taking his erection into his mouth, causing him to gasp loudly, his back arching with pleasure as the warm, wet heat enveloped him.

“You know Samsquatch…” Gabriel hummed, pulling away and fixing his eyes on Sam’s flushed face, “I’ve always wondered what it was like to make love at the same time as my wings are being groomed…” and within the blink of an eye, he was face down under the taller man, “Please, I want you inside me when you do this.” he begged softly.

Sam nodded and kissed him gently at the sensitive spot between his shoulder blades, running his hands through Gabriel’s soft feathers, and reaching over for the lube. “I’m not sure how much longer I can last though.”

“’s’okay.”

“Can you sit up?” Sam asked tenderly.

“I-I think so,” he breathed.

“Relax,” Sam ordered as he slowly slid two fingers into Gabriel’s ass, grazing his prostate and causing the angel whine with pleasure; Sam gently stretching him to prepare him for his cock. Sam leant forward and brushed his lips along his angel’s back and down to his ass, nipping at skin as he went.

“Need you Sammy,” Gabriel begged, desperation in his voice.

Sam hushed him as he slipped his fingers out and coated his rock hard cock with lube, and slid himself inside, Gabriel’s body quivering and bucking towards Sam’s hips and Sam enjoying the warm, tight heat on his cock.

Reaching forward, he gentle grabbed the wing bone and gently stoking the short gold feathers from where they emerged from his back all the way to the wrist; giving the glands in the wings a firm squeeze to release the oils causing Gabriel’s breath to hitch and his six-wings to tremble.

“Are… you okay?” Sam asked, wondering if he’d hurt the angel.

Gabriel hummed and nodded, pleasure rendering him unable to talk as Sam meticulously worked the oils into each wing, rocking gently inside him at the same time as he carefully, and gently worked out loose feathers from each of the wings. Sam hugged Gabriel’s waist to find his rock hard cock bobbing against his stomach. Kissing the shoulder of the smaller man below him Sam gently grasped his cock, and slowly teased the shaft, rubbing the pre-cum from his slit with his thumb. He knew Gabriel was close, pre-cum pooling at his slit as his breathing hitched and the trembling of his wings increased.

“Cum for me Gabe,” Sam urged, his driving his hips forward and picking up pace, his hips slamming against the angel as he became lost in lust and pleasure.

“S-Sammy,” Gabriel cried out as both he and the hunter lost control at the same time, Sam spilling into the angel as Gabriel spilled into the sheets.

Every light in the motel room exploded into a shower of sparks and the mirror on the wall shattered into a thousand pieces causing the occupants of the room next door to curse and bang on the walls.

Sam brought Gabriel into his arms and placed a kiss on his damp forehead. Surveying the carnage and mass of golden feathers around them, he chuckled, “I take it I did okay?”

Gabriel stared into Sam’s hazel eyes, and placed soft kisses around his jaw, neck and shoulders, “Oh yes… give me five minutes Sammich, and I’ll be ready for round two,” and with a playful growl he pulled Sam’s legs around his hips and caged him under his body and wings.  
  


* * *

  
Castiel kissed Meg’s forehead tenderly, rousing her from a peaceful sleep. She opened her eyes and smiled softly. One wing was draped languidly across her body and the other drooped down beside the bed. 

“Morning Cas,” she grinned, pulling the angel in for a kiss. She adored the way Castiel looked after a night of sex and wing grooming; his hair stuck up all over the place and his skin and eyes seemed to take on a glow.

Castiel deepened the kiss, his hands running through her hair as he pulled her on top of him. He hummed softly as he rolled on top of her, eyes glowing with desire.

Meg laughed softly, running a hand down toned chest, “Now as much as I love morning sex, we’ve gotta check out in ten minutes. Can we save this for when we get back to the bunker?”

Castiel glanced at the clock and sighed in resignation, “I suppose so.”

Slipping out of bed and into the clothes they were wearing the night before, they surveyed the damage in the room. Broken glass littered the floor and hundreds of black and white feathers blanketed the room; and the bedsheets contained a large stain from their passions.

“Shit… Dean-o is gonna kill us”

“I’m sure it will be fine, Meg. This place has probably seen a lot worse.”

Meg smiled up at Castiel, “I’m sure you’re right… now let’s get back to the Impala before they leave without us.”  
  


* * *

  
Sam awoke with the smaller angel tucked under his arm and resting his head against his chest.

“Did you sleep well, Sam?” Gabriel asked.

Sam nodded, absentmindedly playing with Gabriel’s hair, “Yeah, I did. I take it there isn’t time for morning sex,” Sam mused.

“You know, we should really get up. We’ve only got five minutes to checkout time.” Gabriel smirked.

Sam swore under his breath, falling to the floor as he tried to de-tangle himself from the bed sheets but failing and dragging them with him.

Gabriel chuckled and with a click of his fingers was already dressed and set about packing the hunters’ travel bags; and making it out of the motel room with seconds to spare before the maid came to tidy the room.  
  


* * *

  
Meg, Cas, Sam, and Gabriel lent against the Impala, listening as the motel owner screamed at Dean after checking the state of the rooms. They managed to catch the odd word about broken fixtures, fittings, and something about a cult and what kind of people brought livestock to a motel for sacrifice? They shared sheepish glances, trying to hide their amusement. 

Meg spoke up first, “So Sasquatch… you and halo here had a good night I take it?”

“You and Cas too it seems,” Sam smirked, plucking a black feather from her hair and studying it. 

Meg smiled wickedly and raised an eyebrow, “Your angel looks happy… take it the grooming went well?”

“Uh, yeah… really, really well,” Sam chuckled awkwardly, running a hand through his hair and finding a bright gold feather of his own.

“Hey Megster,” Gabriel whispered, giving her a nudge with his elbow, “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it, cupcake,” she purred, grinning at the taller Winchester and his angel subtly holding hands behind them.

“You’re not so bad for a demon…” he smiled.

“You’re not so bad yourself, wings.”

She exchanged a knowing smile with Sam, as they watched the older Winchester walk towards them, fury etching his features.

“We need to talk,” Dean growled, glaring at the foursome leaning against his Baby and trying to hide their obvious amusement.

“What is it Dean?” Castiel asked in a matter-of-fact way.

Dean’s green eyes flashed with anger, “Really Cas? That’s all you’ve got?”

Castiel squinted and tilted his head to the left in feigned confusion, much to Meg’s amusement, “I-I’m not sure I understand what’s going on?”

A chuckle escaped Gabriel’s mouth and Dean turned to face him, “Something funny?”

Gabriel cleared his throat and shook his head, “Nope.”

Meg smirked at Dean, “For a guy that pulled that really hot chick in the bar last night, you’re awfully grumpy for someone who got laid.”

Castiel, Gabriel and Sam all exchanged a brief glance as the tiny demon squared up to the older hunter.

“Oh I had a fantastic night, but I come back to the motel and the owner chews _me_ out about the mess made in two of his rooms… the two rooms that happen to be inhabited by angels and their respective _mates_ ” he snapped, air-quoting and emphasizing the last word.

“Dean,” Sam protested, “I… we can explain.”

Dean closed his eyes and swallowed, rubbing his temples at the growing headache beginning to form, “I really, _really_ don’t want to know.” Dean paused a moment, hesitating to continue, “You do realise we can _never_ stay in this motel chain again? We’ve all been banned because the owner thinks your… angel dirt…” he spat, pulling another feather from Sam’s hair, “…is a part of some ritual sacrifice of chickens and that we’re members of some sick cult.” 

The look of pure rage on Dean’s face caused the younger Winchester to let out a chuckle. Dean glared at him but soon, Gabriel, Meg and Castiel were all fighting hard not to laugh.”

“Are you all finished?” Dean asked bitterly.

Gabriel nodded and cleared his throat, “Yes Deany-kins” he replied sarcastically, as Sam wiped away tears from his cheeks, trying to regain composure.

“Good,” Dean snapped, “Get in the car. Sammy… when we get back home you and I are going to have a talk.”

Sam nodded with an awkward smirk as he took shotgun, and Castiel, Meg and Gabriel climbed into the rear, all exchanging glances of amusement for what would be a very awkward ride back home to the bunker.  
  
  



End file.
